


Game's Over

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Character Death, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, POV Changes, Stalking, Video Game AU, ddlc inspired, graphic death, yandere ink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You go out to purchase Toby Fox's new game, 'Multiverse Defender' and find yourself on the receiving end of a curse by a bitter grandma! Only, you have no idea it's a curse..nor what it entails for the future of yourself or those you hold dear.Darkness was all Ink knew before a giant square appeared in the sky, and inside it an angel looked down upon him. His world came to life, but..he wanted more. He wantedyou.
Relationships: Ink/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 167





	1. Prologue

Come on Link, hurry up!" A girl with (h/c) locks and a black Undertale logo sweater shouts over her shoulder, the boy behind her with emerald green eyes struggling to keep up without spilling any food from the two McDonald's bags in his arms.

This girl who's jogging in the mall, is you, and the reason why you're running in the halls is because you're here on a very important mission.

"We don't have to rush (Y/n)! Our spot in line isn't going anywhere." Link flinches when you accidentally bump into some buff guy walking out of the shoe store with a Nike box under his shoulder on the left, knocking him on his ass and making the contents of his box go flying. 

You stumble a little bit before resuming your previous tempo and the audible sound of two separate thuds ring out, signaling the pair of black sneakers hitting the smooth floor. 

The auburn-haired boy stops and bows apologetically to the bald man sitting on the ground with a bewildered expression on his face, no doubt wondering how somebody smaller than him could push him to the floor. "I'm sorry for her, sir. She's very excited." 

The man picks up one of his new shoes and places it in the box, nodding gruffly at Link's apology which allows him to take off after you again with a clear conscience. 

"I know that, but what if Millie steps a toe out of the line to tie her boot or something and somebody takes our spot?!" You take in a gulp of air at the end of speaking, breathing a bit labored. 

"I get that you're a bit worried and excited, but isn't this excessive?" His jeans scrape across the bricks as he slides against the wall to avoid running into a woman pushing a baby stroller. 

You slow down a bit and turn around to power walk backwards as you address Link, _"Oh no,_ Mr. I-tackled-a-girl-in-crutches, don't talk to me about being 'excessive'." 

"That was during the release of Breath Of The Wild! My parents would've disowned me if I came home empty handed!" Your friend cringes at the memory, feeling his past sin crawling up his spine. 

You shake your head. "I can never tell if you're joking or being serious when talking about your family." Link grew up in a very zelda-religious household, so you think he may be telling the truth. 

Turning back around, the glorious GameStop that is holding your objective hostage greets you, a long line of around 30 people extending from the store. 

Your stomach drops when you can't find Millie in line where she once was, Link stopping beside you while huffing and puffing to catch his breath. 

Where did she go? Surely she wouldn't wander off and lose your spot in line after you and her have been camping there since _last night_. 

"Could you help me with these? They're kinda burning my hands." Link's laugh is painful and you hurry to take a bag from him but don't look away from the line, scanning each and every individual person, hoping to find the oversized green creeper coat your friend was wearing. "Tha-

"Heya guys!" A short girl with round glasses and black hair tied in pigtails with two pink hairbands waves her arms around wildly near the middle of the line. "We moved forward!" 

You put a hand on your heart and whisper, "oh thank god." making sure the organ is still pumping before trotting over to your roommate with a large smile. 

"We have brought sustenance!" You state with arms spread wide like getting McDonald's is some grandeur achievement, almost dropping the bag in your left hand but thankfully you catch it at the last second. "W-Whoopsie! That was a close one."

"What did you guys get?" Millie takes a peek inside one of the bags as you both mesh back into line. 

"Three medium fries, two cheeseburgers and a spicy chicken sandwich with mayo for variety." Link passes out the burgers and you the fries, Millie making a face at getting the chicken with mayonnaise. 

"Hey (Y/n), can you trade me? I hate spiciness." She offers the sandwich towards you and you accept it before giving her the cheeseburger, a sparkle of mirth lighting up in your eye. 

"What's wrong, Mil? Can't handle a little bit of spice in your life~?" You three all chuckle, getting the attention of an old lady in front of you. 

"Your annoying laughing is right in my ear you cretins!" Her feeble voice was sharp, the words shooting towards you, Link, and Millie as if they were daggers. 

You mouth the words 'ok boomer' to Millie over your sandwich as Link addresses the lady's complaint verbally, "We're sorry for troubling you ma'am, It won't happen again."

"Hmph." She sticks her nose in the air and smooths out her worn dress. "Yes, be sure that it doesn't."

Around 15 minutes tick by excruciatingly slow as you eat lunch in line and chat quietly to not disturb the woman in front of you, Millie attempting to toss the trash in a nearby bin once everyone is done but failing as it bounces off the top. 

"Oh come on." She groans in annoyance and grudgingly walks over to throw it away herself, the line beginning to move as a handful of people exit the store holding a GameStop baggy with something inside. 

You slap Link's forearm lightly three times while jumping on your tippy toes, "We're so close!!" 

"Yes, I can see that." He chuckles at your excitement and puts his hands on your shoulders to steady your vibrating. "Calm down, (Y/n). It's just a moving line."

Millie hurriedly makes her way back and stands beside you, "Yeah, a line that's moving towards one of the most anticipated games this year!" 

_"If_ not the most anticipated." You add, nodding in agreement with the short girl, "Just look at all these people!" you make a sweeping motion towards the multiple people in line, all waiting for their chance to snag a copy of the new game.

"And that's only here." Millie taps around on her phone before showing Link a news article that was posted around an hour ago, "It says here that full-fledged _fights_ are breaking out over this. It's almost as bad as Black Friday over at Walmart apparently."

"I guess we're lucky we picked a tame store then, huh?" Link frowns at a picture of several people throwing down in the article with unease, you gasping at remembering something from earlier. 

"Vivienne's at Walmart!" You tried telling your classmate that she could come wait with you and Millie but she outright _refuses_ to purchase anything from GameStop for some reason. 

"Rest in peace Vivi." Millie bows her head to give a moment of silence, you following her example as Link fiddles around on his own phone. 

An hour later and you are finally a step away from entering the threshold to GameStop, vision ignoring the hundreds of other games littering the shelves and zeroing in on one specific display near the back of the store that looks new. 

There were two of them, one a blue oval on the left with a shelf spiraling around it while the other is a yellow star to the right, it's straight shelves adorning the middle and points of the shape. 

"Man, I probably should've worn my contacts today." You squint, trying to get a peek at the handful of games left that are several feet away from you for a second before huffing in annoyance when you fail to do so. 

Link sighs in frustration and crosses his arms, giving you his famous 'I'm not mad, just disappointed' look. "What's the excuse for not wearing them this time?" 

"They're itchy and uncomfortable." A couple people up front are able to go over and grab the leftover copies of the game from the cool display, immediately taking them over to be rung up by the cashier. 

"That's because you don't wear them as often as you should." Link fires back, Millie taking off her glasses before twirling them on her finger smugly. 

"That's why _I_ wear specs. They're way more comfortable than contacts and-

She drops them on the floor and the lenses shatter. "...Aww man! That's the third time this month!" 

You bend down and pick up the now ruined pair of spectacles, giving them to your friend with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry Mil, you can use my contacts until you can get a new pair."

Link opens his mouth to say something but decides to not waste his breath lecturing you right now as you all are finally able to enter the store. 

The old lady from earlier goes over to check out the displays, you with Millie in hand (so she doesn't bump into anything) making a straight b-line to the cashier that is almost done ringing the last person up, Link going in the opposite direction to mosey around and look at the Nintendo games. 

"Hi. Um, (Y/n) (Y/l/n), I pre ordered Multiverse Defender for PC?" You pull out the receipt and your ID from your pocket, handing it to the employee behind the counter. 

He looks it over and clicks around on the computer for a second before nodding, bending down to grab a copy that's reserved for pre orders only. "Here you go, have a nice day."

Meanwhile the old woman throws her hands up in anger when she realizes there are no more copies on the shelves, face turning absolutely livid once she notices the cashier handing you the game bag. 

"Thanks!" Your smile absolutely beams and Millie claps in celebration. "You to-

"Excuse me, why does **she** get the game and I don't?! I was ahead of her!" Granny marches over, pushing you out of the way so she can complain face-to-face with the employee. 

"Hey, pushing isn-

"Zip!" She turns around and does a zipping her lips motion while glaring at you, "I'm talking to him!

"She ordered and paid for the game beforehand ma'am, if there aren't any others on the display then I'm afraid we're out unless you pre ordered one yourself." She opens and closes her mouth like a fish before attempting to yank the game out of your hand, you having to hold on with a white-knuckled grip because of how surprisingly strong she is. 

"Well then I order you to give me that one!" A tug of war match between you and granny ensues as Millie goes to get Link for backup. "It's mine anyway, thief!" 

"W-What's your problem lady?!" You look towards the employee for some assistance but he just stares at the altercation dumbly like all the other bystanders. 

Millie collides with a plushie stand, falling down on top of it and crushing a plushie Samus. "Liiiink! We got a problem over here!" 

"My problem is that you're taking my grandson's game!" The old lady gives a particularly hard yank, dragging you forward a couple steps. "Do you feel no shame for stealing an innocent boy's birthday gift?!" 

You can't even find the words to respond to something like that. Just how delusional can someone be? 

"What happened here?" Link offers a hand to help Millie up but she swipes it away, pointing behind her towards where granny's angry voice is originating. 

"It doesn't matter, that crazy old crone over there is trying to hassle (Y/n)!" His eyes close and he lets out a sigh at her words, Link feared this exact thing happening. 

"Can somebody please give me a hand?!" Your emerald-eyed companion stops in his tracks at seeing you playing tug of war with an old lady, _and losing_. 

"Link! Some. Help. Hugh!" You quickly twist before pulling the game from granny's arthritis-ridden hands, the force you put behind the action causing you to hit your back against a wall of games and her to tumble to the floor. 

The employee sighs, eyeing the games you knocked down as you reach a hand around to massage your now sore back.

"Oh my god, are you okay!?" You rush over and drop to your knees, scared you might have caused the old woman to break her hip or something. "I'm _so_ sor-

She wraps her hand around yours in a vice grip, digging her fingernails into your skin causing a couple droplets of blood to appear. The feeling of the bones in your wrist grinding together makes you hiss in pain, trying to pull away but she doesn't let you get far before yanking you back. 

Your eyes widen and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up as the old lady slowly raises her head, glaring at you hatefully with eyes darker than obsidian.

A nasty sounding growl comes up from her chest and into the still air before speaking in a language foreign to you, **"Zelum amatorem ad speculum habes!"** her voice radiated pure power and hate in every poisonous word spit towards you, a violent chill running up your spine once she finishes. 

The air returns to normal as quickly as it changed and so does the old woman, her eyes reverting back to their light blue color as you throw yourself backwards to get away from her with the game clutched firmly to your chest. 

"(Y/n), what's wrong?" Link's eyes dart between you, who look quite shocked and perhaps a little bit spooked, and granny, who was calmly standing up and smoothing out her dress once again. 

You shaking your head is all he gets as an answer. Based on everyone's reactions they didn't notice the old lady's unnatural change in demeanor.

Was it all a hallucination?

"I'm fine..just excited to finally have this game!" You force your voice to come out even and a fake smile to appear on your lips, Link looking as though he doesn't believe you. 

"Well then, I do hope you **enjoy** it girly." The old woman sneers and you start to flinch before covering it up with a cough. "I'm never coming back here again, the service is deplorable!" 

Granny stomps out in a fuss as people continue to stare, the employee letting out a sigh of relief. "Finally.."

"Hey, I want my copy now!" Millie trots over to the cashier, digging around in her coat pocket for her receipt and ID as you slowly stand with the help of Link. 

"are you sure you're okay?" He whispers in your ear as you look at the hand granny almost crushed to find no blood or bruise. 

"yes." There's no logical explanation as to what happened, so you decide to just try and forget about it. 

"..Uh oh." Millie freezes, her hands stuffed in two different pockets before she quickly shucks her coat off and starts aggressively looking in every nook and cranny of it. "Guys.. I left my receipt and ID at the dorm I think."

You and Link groan in unison, you both knew Millie would forget _something_. "How do you forget that?" 

"Sorry! I guess I was excited and in a hurry and left it on the table or somewhere?" She turns her coat upside down and shakes it, her shoulders drooping in sadness when nothing comes out. "I promised my Twitch subscribers I'd play it for them this week…"

"You can play my copy until you find your stuff, I'm sure GameStop will hold onto it. Right?" The cashier does a thumbs up at your question, Millie returning back to her giddy self rather quickly. 

"You're the bestest friend ever, (Y/n)!" She goes to give you a hug of appreciation but winds up bumping into another display, this time of video game logo inspired keychains. "Oops."

"I think we should get going before Millie tears this place down." You nod your head in agreement with Link's statement, helping your clumsy friend back up and wrapping your arm around hers to make sure she doesn't collide with any other unfortunate displays. 

"Yeah um, sorry about the commotion and mess." With a final wave to the cashier you exit the store with game in hand, doing a little victory dance in your head at a mission accomplished. 

"Are you going to play the game with us, Link?" Millie asks as you all pile into his car, him shaking his head no. 

"I have a date with Heather in a little bit, but I'll drop you guys off at the dorm." You and Millie make kissy faces while laughing, Link rolling his eyes and turning the keys with a slight flush on his cheeks. 

"Anyway, so why haven't you checked out the game yet?" Link begins pulling out of the parking space, being careful not to hit any of the other cars around him. 

"..I'm nervous." It's silly, you've been waiting for this game to come out and now you're too scared to even look at the box. 

"(Y/n) I'm blind as a bat right now so you better look at that game for the both of us!" Millie leans forward from the back and pokes your forehead. 

"Okay okay." Taking a deep breath, you remove the game from it's bag and bring it up to eye level.

"Your eyes need to be _opened_ to see." You stick your tongue out at Link's sarcastic jab, deciding to open your eyes on the count of three. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

_"Wow."_ The back of a skeleton holding an oversized paintbrush like a staff looking up at another skeleton’s face in the starry night sky with hands held in the classic marionette style and strings tied around their fingers causes your jaw to drop in awe. 

"Well?! What's it look like!?" Millie shakes the back of your seat, ushering you to answer faster. 

"I-It looks good." You rapidly nod your head, mouth trying to work out the words to describe why it looks good failing and dying out completely when you turn the game over to see the back. 

_Step into the boots of Ink; defender of the timelines to stop his evil arch-nemesis Error and return peace to the AU's!_

_An RPG/platforming adventure with 6 different universes to explore created by fans of the previous games._

"You get to play as Ink?!" Link jumps at your sudden shout, Millie letting out an ear-piercing scream at the news. 

"Are you for real?!" She nabs the game and brings it close to her eyes, seeing three blurry pictures of Ink in different outfits and what looks to be other universes as well on the back. "I think I'm going to faint, this _cannot_ be happening."

"Ah! I'm so excited!" You laugh joyously, Ink is one of your favorite Sanses, so to see him being a protagonist makes you want to play the game even _more_. 

All you can do for now is fangirl over the box with Millie, wishing you could hop into the future and start playing already. 

You're sure the game's going to be amazing...maybe even life changing!


	2. Game Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Annika0130~

"Heya (Y/n)~." A blonde guy wearing the college's jersey accosts you and Millie in the hallway while you're unlocking the door, appearing so suddenly you drop the keys in surprise. 

You quickly turn around, having to resist the urge to roll your eyes at seeing campus' resident fuck boy, Jack. 

"Hit the road, jackass." You want to collect the keys off the floor to get inside and away from him, but who knows what the pervert will say or do once you bend over. 

His grin merely grows at your words, putting a hand to his chin and making an obvious show of checking you out, blue eyes roaming your body lecherously. 

"Nah, I'd prefer to hit something else." He winks and your right eye twitches in annoyance. "How about you and me go to the movies this Saturday?" 

"I have plans that day." The words are ground between clenched teeth. "Besides, even if I were free I'd rather watch paint dry than go out with _you_."

The annoying grin is replaced by an ugly scowl as his attitude changes so quickly it gives you whiplash. "Who would make plans with such an ugly bitch?" 

Millie goes to say something about how he himself was trying to do just that but you shake your head at her. 

People like him get off on arguing, you shouldn't have paid him an inkling of attention in the first place. 

Deciding to just bite the bullet now that you've had enough of his idiocy you bend down to collect your keys, Jack finally noticing the GameStop bag you're carrying. 

"What's this?" He swiftly snatches it from your hand, tearing the bag open from the side and fishing out the game. 

What's up with people taking your game?! 

"It's exactly what it looks like." You try grabbing it but he raises his arm out of reach. "Give it back!" 

"Oh cool! This is that new Toby Fox game, right?" He starts peeling the protective plastic from the game itself, you and Millie both trying to hop and take it from him to no avail. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" 

"No! Stop!"

"Don't worry babe, I'll take this off your hands. Video games are too complex for girls anyway." He opens the box and runs a finger around the disk. "Now how about you run along and make me a sandwich while I get ready to check this out?" 

Fuck. That. 

Jack doesn't get the chance to remove Multiverse Defender's disk from it's box as you bring your boot down on his thin sneakered foot _hard,_ causing him to drop it and crumble to the floor like a sack of potatoes. 

He holds his injured foot as Millie catches the game before it can hit the ground, you picking up the keys to unlock the door before pushing it open. 

"Agh! You stupid BITCH! You'll pay for thi-

You grab Millie and pull her inside before slamming the door, cutting off Jack's promise of revenge. 

Millie's eyes start to water and her bottom lip quivers as you lock the door and place a chair under the knob for good measure. 

"Is the game oka-hey what's wrong?" She throws her arms around you in a hug and breaks down, getting snot all over the shoulder of your Undertale sweater. 

You pat her back as she tries to speak through hiccuping sobs. "T-There's a strict p-policy against v-violence on campus a-and you hurt him so n-now you're gonna get e-expelled!" 

"I'm not going to get expelled." Your lips turn up at how concerned she is for you, but it's also a bit ridiculous. All you did was stomp his _foot_ , not mortally wound him or something.

"Y-yes you are!" She pulls back and wipes her eyes on the creeper coat she's wearing, no doubt irritating the skin. "Once Jack tells the dean you're toast." 

You take a finger and poke Millie's nose which causes her to let out a strained giggle at the action. "Nope. I didn't do anything."

She pushes her lips together and narrows her eyes at you in suspicion. "What do you mean?" 

"I have no idea what happened to Jack's foot." You elaborate with a grin, taking the game box from her to check and make sure everything's okay as you walk into the kitchen. "It has nothing to do with me."

Thankfully the jackass didn't cause _too_ much damage, he only broke the protective seal and opened it. 

Which sucks because you were really looking forward to doing that.

"Wha? Yes it does, you were the one who," Realization dawns on Millie as you raise a brow. "ohhhhh. R-Right! I can second that, you did nothing!"

"Good." You give her a head pat before turning your attention towards the kitchen, sitting Multiverse Defender down on the island so you can rummage through the snack cabinet. 

Millie just stands there, wringing her hands nervously and bouncing her leg. 

"Speak now or forever hold your peace, Mil." You pull out a new bag of Doritos (hot damn), a small box of Slim Jims and two sprites. 

These will be joining you in your journey to the game world. 

"Okay but like what if they investigate the claims of violence." Opening a Slim Jim and sticking it in your mouth, you pick up the game from the island and start making your way through the small living room. 

"Yesh, they're going to investigate to confirm if Jackie really got hish poor foot shtomped." You roll your eyes, struggling to open the door to your room with all the 'equipment' in your hands. 

"That _does_ sound ridiculous." Millie chuckles, opening the door for you. 

Putting everything on the computer desk you eat the Slim Jim before going to turn on your PC. 

"Where are those contacts I could use?" 

"Bottom drawer, way back there." You point towards the nightstand beside the bed, confusedly pressing random keys on your keyboard and clicking around with the mouse, both not doing anything. 

Millie looks inside the bottom drawer as you crouch down to see why the objects aren't working, believing that they must not be plugged in.

Which is why it comes as a surprise when you see the real reason they're not working is because _somebody_ with little teeth chewed through the wires! 

"Millie." You flop back onto the carpeted floor with a whine. 

The black-haired girl retrieves the contacts and inserts one into her eye, blinking a couple of times. "Yeah?" 

"Maurice got out of his cage again and ate my keyboard and mouse wires." She glances over to his cage to see it barren of its usual resident as you make yourself get back up to look for him. 

"These don't really help all that much." Millie murmurs to herself before shrugging. "Eh, they're better than nothing. Oh, you can borrow mine. I'm not planning on streaming today."

"Thanks." You give her a beaming smile from your position of crawling underneath the bed as she leaves to get the stuff.

A fat shadow pressed against the far wall stares back at you almost smugly and you groan, stretching your arm out to try and grab it. 

You end up having to crawl all the way under the bed to get Maurice, he attempts to flee at the last second but thankfully you already had a good hold on the chinchilla. 

"How do you keep escaping?" You put Maurice back in his cage and he starts squeaking pitifully. 

Your little chinchilla wasn't 'little' by any means, so how does he always find a way out? Maybe his cage is too big.. 

"Here, a couple keys are kind of sticky cause cheetos but ya'know." Millie returns with a Hello Kitty keyboard and mouse, sitting it on the computer desk. 

You drop down to sit cross-legged and start plugging the wires into their designated ports as Millie goes to leave the room. "Do you need help looking for your ID?" 

"No, I can find it. Probably left it somewhere stupid like by the toaster or something." The mental image of her ID popping out of the toaster as if it were a piece of toast causes you to chuckle. 

With Hello Kitty keyboard and mouse ready to go you hop back up, sitting down in the computer chair and scooting forward. 

A scowl replaces your carefree expression once you pick up Multiverse Defender without it's protective plastic seal around it. 

Knowing _Jack_ was the first to technically touch it makes you even more pissed at the asshole. 

Still, you can't help but be excited as you take out the disk and put it into the computer tray. 

Five years, an angry grandma, a douchebag and a new mouse and keyboard later you _finally_ get to play your most highly anticipated game! 

… 

Scratch that, you'll get to play your most anticipated game _after_ it finishes installing. 

You sigh, grabbing your sketchbook and box of colored pencils to doodle as a way to pass the time as you wait. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chalky white eyelids slowly open, blue oval and yellow star eyelights taking in the surroundings before them. 

Nothing. They are greeted by nothingness, a dark void stretching as far as the little lights can see. 

Their skeletal owner blinks confusedly, causing them to shift to a lavender triangle and light blue question mark. 

Where..is he? _Who_ is he? 

The boy sits up, hand bumping against a large paintbrush lying next to him. 

Instinctively he runs his phalanges through the synthetic bristles before picking it up. Surprisingly, it's not nearly as heavy as it appears. 

Looking the brush over he finds a small inscription on the crimp.

_'Ink'_

It's safe to say this brush belongs to him and his name is Ink, right? It was beside him when he woke up and the name sounds right so that's what he's going with. 

There's even a strap that fits the oversized painting utensil perfectly on his back. With brush secured firmly, Ink stands up, his knees a bit wobbly like that of a baby deer. 

"Hello?" He calls out into the darkness but nothing except a ringing silence answers him. 

Is he..alone in this place? 

Ink closes his eyes and furiously shakes his head to get the disturbing thought out of his mind. The prospect of being completely and utterly alone in this empty, black void is not one he wants to dwell on. 

His eyelights change to an orange circle and red square, mouth set in a hard line as the skeleton takes off in a random direction to search for others. 

He isn't isolated. There's _no_ _way_. Ink is sure other people are around here somewhere, they're just hiding. 

And he's determined to find them. 

So he walks, the paintbrush he dubbed 'Broomie' and clinking of paint vials strapped to his chest being his only companions. 

It doesn't take very long for Ink to start losing hope, trekking through an infinite space of darkness with no way of telling whether or not he was making progress would do that to a person.

He decides to get creative, taking a vial of purple paint and uncapping the heart stopper to dip the tip of his phalange in before bending down to dab it on the previously colorless floor to mark his progress. 

Ink does this occasionally as he continues his journey, distantly wondering how the handy vials of paint got on his person. 

…And whether or not the purple paint tastes like grape soda. Is that weird? 

Curiosity ends up killing the skeleton after a while, bringing the paint-covered tip of his phalange to his mouth.

It's probably not a good idea to be eating his only way of marking where he's been in this place (not to mention it being _paint_ ), but Ink sticks the phalange in his mouth anyway. 

Immediately regretting it when as soon as the substance touches his ecto-tongue a small flame of fear flickers to life inside him which, combined with the situation he was in, isn't good _at all_. 

Shadow figures dance from the corner of his eye, mind creating terrifying barely there sounds to fill in the previous silence. 

He drops the vial of paint on the ground which causes it to shatter and cover the floor in purple but Ink doesn't have time to care as his instincts kick in, telling him to _run_. 

The thought of how ingesting the paint wasn't worth it considering how it didn't even taste like grape soda briefly flutters through Ink's mind as he flees further into the void, puddle of paint becoming smaller and smaller the more distance he quickly travels. 

Ink shakily takes out another vial of paint (this one of a light blue color) before biting the heart stopper off and throwing it back like a shot. Purple paint made him feel fear, so maybe another color will override its effects? 

The shadows and whispers slowly fade, a tranquility like the gentle brushing of waves against the shore calming him down from his previous state. 

He stops running and bends down slightly to put his hands on his knees, breathing a bit labored from the extremely unpleasant experience. 

Needless to say, he isn't going to be ingesting the purple paint _ever_ again. 

Since dropping the paint that shall not be named and drinking all of the blue, he is left with only 6 more vials to use the substances inside as makeshift markers, which he really hopes is enough to last until he finds somebody. 

With a final sigh Ink raises up and continues his mission, uncapping a vial of red paint to repeat his previous actions. 

"Is anyone here?!" Ink prays that somebody, _anybody_ would answer him..but no one does. 

He's not sure how long he walked and marked the abyss until the 6 vials of paint unfortunately run out. It could've been 20 minutes or 2 hours, there was no way to tell time in this place. 

Ink removes Broomie from his back before he promptly collapses on the ground, looking up at the black 'sky'. 

Eyelights both shifting to dark blue tear shapes, he thumps his head back against the solid darkness beneath him. 

He really is all alone.

 _"Finally!"_ Ink sits up so quickly he almost gives himself whiplash at the sound of another voice, turning every which way to find where it could be coming from. 

"Hello?!" He stands and runs around like a chicken with it's head cut off, bumping into an invisible wall. "Ow. Where are you?!" 

_"This is really happening!"_ His question goes unanswered as he rubs his now tender forehead. 

Giant multicolored words the size of skyscrapers materialize into existence a couple feet in front of him, upbeat music beginning to play from seemingly nowhere. 

_MULTIVERSE DEFENDER_

_START_

_LOAD_

_CONFIG_

_EXIT_

Swirls and patterns start filling in the void, appearing as though they were made with various different colors of chalk. Ink's jaw drops at how beautiful they make the once empty space look. 

Did whoever the voice belong to do this?! 

_"Millie, it's installed!"_ He is finally able to pinpoint where the voice is coming from, glancing slightly up and seeing a decently sized square window with a girl that has a (h/c) strand of hair over her right eye and a black colored pencil behind her ear. 

The realization that he's not alone causes relief to pour over him, the once stagnant air becoming much more fresh and breathable. 

He isn't alone, you're here! 

_"Hi Ink! I'm the one who's going to be playing your game, my name's (Y/n)."_ His chest warms as you speak to him as if he were an old friend, the sound of a door bursting open making you jump slightly. 

_"I'm_ _here!"_ A girl with green eyes pants as if she were running before, getting so close to the window between his and your world Ink briefly wonders if she's going to come through and eat him. _"Couldn't find my ID either, so I'll just get it renewed sometime and save the extra effort."_

 _"Don't get so close to the TV!"_ You thankfully pull the creepy girl back, making Ink warm at the fact you protected him. _"Maybe that's why your eyes are so bad."_

 _"Ugh, you're acting more and more like my mom every day."_ Millie(?) rolls her eyes but has a faint smile on her face, leaving frame before returning with a chair to sit by you in. 

You finally notice the stray strand of hair, tucking it behind your ear (he wanted to do that) before chuckling. _"I'm fine with that. Amalia is a nice woman."_

 _"She may be all nice and goody while you're around, but once you leave she turns into a demon!"_ Ink doesn't like how this girl just intruded on your and his one on one time and stole all your smiles and giggles for herself. 

Ink wishes she'd leave. 

He goes to voice his complaint but finds that he can't move his mouth...or limbs. 

It feels as though an unseen force is keeping his body in the pose of holding Broomie off to the side as his other hand rests on his hip, preventing independent movement. 

What's going on? Why can't he move when he could just a second ago? 

_"Guess I'm her favorite then."_ You stick your tongue out at Millie, cracking open the lid to a green can before pouring its contents into a plastic cup.

 _"It's pretty clear that you are."_ She crosses her arms and huffs. _"By the way, I won't be around for the entire game."_

There's that word again, 'game'. What does it mean? 

_"Aww really? I thought we were going to play this together, Link bailed on me too.."_ Your bottom lip juts out in a pout. 

_"Sorry (Y/n), it's just I'm really wanting to get to 50k subscribers and I think this game will help. My reaction needs to be somewhat fresh though."_ Ink's phalange twitches as Millie wraps her arms around your shoulders in a hug. _"Don't be sad though, I'll stick around for a little bit!"_

~~He wants her to _choke_.~~

_"Hrmm, okay I'll take it."_ You nod and crack your knuckles, lowering your hands out of frame onto something. _"I'll just have to completely own this so you'll be too enthralled by my mad gaming skills to leave!"_

Your evil cackle is too cute, but Ink would much prefer it just be you and him during this 'game'. In fact, he doesn't really want that Millie girl in the picture at all. 

She takes your attention away from him. 

It's still pretty amazing though, even with the parasite attached to your side. Ink felt he was going to go insane if he spent anymore time being trapped in this place thinking he was all alone, but you came and saved him from that insanity.

And as an arrow appears beside the multicolored words, selecting _'START'_ and thrusting him into a world _you_ brought to life for him, Ink is content. 

..That is, until you leave him in the darkness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter took a bit longer than anticipated because of Ink's POV giving me some trouble (and some working on my other fic), the little maniac is already starting his mischief >.>
> 
> Until next time <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Creator's Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865299) by [Annika0130](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130)




End file.
